Katie Jones
Katie Jones is an OC version of Princesslazui234. Bio Katie was a girl from another world where her family was raised and cared her. She was the princess of Elemora. When she arrived on Earth, she learned how to be an Earth girl, but she still has her powers and combat abilities. Appearance Katie wears a sky blue and pink midriff with pink hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, navy blue and white knee socks, pink wedges, a sky blue arm bracelet, and a sky blue headband with a pink heart. Personality Katie is described as a "tomboy with a feminine side". Katie is a smart, cute, energetic, fun-loving, sweet, friendly, kind, brave, confident, strong, caring, polite, optimistic, outgoing, and carefree girl, but she can be also rebellious and sassy towards villains and Protoboy. She has also happened to be very charismatic; for example, she inspired Tommy, Lola and Gus to save Robotboy in the episode Heart of Darkness. She has a short-temper. Katie is shown to have a deep affection and strong feelings for Robotboy, constantly blushing when interacting with him. Relationships Robotboy In "Robotboy and the Tomboy Kid", Katie first met Robotboy at Tommy's town. Seeing how Robotboy is a hero, she asks him if she want to be his girlfriend, which Robotboy accepts. Powers She has powers like Bloom and some of her powers from Elemora. Yo-Kai Medals Obtained and Owned/Befriended *B3-NK1 *Siro *Smogling → Smogmella *Infour *Frostail *Goldenyan *Damona *Supyo *Skelebella *Enerfly → Betterfly (merged with Enefly) *Belfree *Chatalie *Foiletta *Eterna *Sandi *Noko → Bloominoko *Mermadonna *Spoilerina Rivalry with Giffany In Robotboy and the Real Girl, when Katie sees Robotboy dating Trivia *She makes her first appearance in Robotboy and the Tomboy Kid. *She resembles Bloom from Winx Club. *She will appear as a travelling companion in Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch where she debuted in The Debut of Katie And Bloom!. *When she becomes Dark Katie, she looks like Dark Bloom with an outfit like Dark Bloom but it's a magenta color. *She used to date Protoboy. *She has her lament song. *She is from the planet Elemora. *She may or may not get a Winx Club of her own. *She will meet Lapis Lazuli in The Rise of Protogirl. *She hopefuly master fusion power and fuse with Ryan into the fusion Ryatie F-Frones. *Katie will compete with Robotboy and Ryan in Robotboy and Friends: World Games. *She is Giffany's arch-rival. * She uses Dark Katie as her dark mode. * She is friends with The Winx Girls. * She gained her Winx powers in The Rise of Protogirl. * She has her Elemorian parents Pyrona and River. Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:HEROINES Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Heroines Category:Intelligent characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Cute characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Brave Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Caring Characters Category:Optimists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Kids Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Characters who can fly Category:Autobots Category:PRINCESSES Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series travelling companions Category:Half Humans Category:Fairies Category:Villain's Crush Category:Friend of a villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies